משתמש דניאל ונטורה 26 בינואר 2014
משתמש דניאל ונטורה 26 בינואר 2014 מספר הצפיות בדף עד 24 בינואר 2014 - 1446 כמו ביום אחד ב: wikia הפרטית שלי - זו התוצאה של חסימת האתר בפני מנועי החיפוש פריחה ראשונה של השקד - קדומים שבט תשע"ד שקד מצוי File:Prunus dulcis Kdumim Israel.jpg| File:Prunus dulcis Kdumim Israel 02.jpg| File:Prunus dulcis Kdumim Israel 03.jpg| File:Prunus dulcis Kdumim Israel 04.jpg| File:Prunus dulcis Kdumim Israel 01.jpg| חנוכת לוט זכרון במושב נחלים בגליל - היום קיבוץ הגושרים בכ"ה כסלו תשע"ג, יום ראשון של חנוכה, (9 בדצמבר 2012) הגיעו כ-400 מתושבי נחלים, בשמונה אוטובוסים, לקיבוץ הגושרים ב"אצבע הגליל" שם היה מושב נחלים בין השנים 1944-1948. התושבים הדתיים של המושב נטשו אותו לאחר הצקות רבות מצד ישובי הסביבה. היה זה מעין "מסע פיום של תושבי נחלים לקיבוץ הגושרים בגליל". בביקור נחשף לוט זכרון, המספר את תולדות מושב נחלים בגליל. הלוט הוצב מטעם המועצה לשימור אתרי מורשת בישראל . בטקס התנצל נציג הקיבוץ על כך שחברי המושב הדתי נאלצו לנטוש את המקום ולהקים מושב חדש ליד פתח תקווה Old site moshav Nechalim a galil 1.JPG| שלט הזכרון Old site moshav Nechalim a galil 5.JPG| הטקס בנוכחות תושבי נחלים וחברי הקיבוץ Old site moshav Nechalim a galil 2.JPG| השדה בו היה ממוקם מושב נחלים בעבר חורבות מפעל האשלג בצפון ים המלח File:Palestine potash - the north site - The factory was destroyed by the Arabs in 1948 01.jpg|שרידי מפעל האשלג הצפוני שנהרס על-ידי הערבים בשנת 1948 File:Palestine potash - the north site - The factory was destroyed by the Arabs in 1948 02.jpg|שרידי מפעל האשלג הצפוני שנהרס על-ידי הערבים בשנת 1948 File:Palestine potash - the north site - The factory was destroyed by the Arabs in 1948 03.jpg|שרידי מפעל האשלג הצפוני שנהרס על-ידי הערבים בשנת 1948 File:Palestine potash - the north site - The factory was destroyed by the Arabs in 1948 04.jpg|שרידי מפעל האשלג הצפוני שנהרס על-ידי הערבים בשנת 1948 * פרטים נוספים ראו כאן =סוגיות ביהדות= מעשה מחכם ותם שיעורו של הרב מוטי אלון מעשה מחכם ותם (כפי שכותב ר´ נחמן מברסלב- העולם אומר שסיפורים עוזרים לשינה, אך יש המספרים סיפורים כדי לעורר אנשים משנתם - הלימוד היה בשעה 23:00) מעשה שני בעלי בתים היו בעיר אחת, והיו גדולים בעשירות, והיה להם בתים גדולים, והיו להם שני בנים, לכל אחד בן אחד, ולמדו שניהם בחדר אחד. ואלו השני בנים היו אחד מהם בר הבנה, והאחד היה תם (לא שהיה טפש, אלא שהיה לו שכל פשוט ונמוך). ואלו השני בנים היו אוהבים זה את זה מאד; אף על פי שהאחד היה חכם והאחד היה תם ומחו היה נמוך, אף על פי כן אהבו זה את זה מאד: לימים התחילו השני בעלי בתים הנ"ל לירד, וירדו מטה מטה, עד שאבדו הכל ונעשו אביונים, ולא נשאר להם כי אם הבתים שלהם. והבנים התחילו להתגדל. אמרו האבות הנ"ל להבנים: אין בידינו לשלם עבורכם להחזיק אתכם; עשו לכם מה שתעשו. הלך התם ולמד מלאכת רצען: הקטע הקלאסי לקריאת הסיפור במלואו - הקש בקישור להלן * המקור:ויקיטקסט "ויש מחמירים לעשות שני ימים יום הכיפורים" בעקבות לימוד הדף היומי, "מאורות הדף היומי - עלון שבועי ללומדי הדף היומי" - דן בנושא הקישור הוא משנת תשס"ו (המחזור הקודם של הלימוד) אך הופיע גם בכ"ח שבט תשע"ד (המחזור הנוכחי יסודה של הבעיה הוא בקביעת מועד ראש החודש וכך כתב מנשה אלישיב בדף השבועי בהוצאת אוניברסיטת בר אילן עלון מאורות מעיר כי רבים סברו ש"אין לנהוג בחומרא זו, משום דיש לחוש שיבוא לידי סכנה". ובכל זאת נהגו ביום שני לקיים כל מנהגי יום הכיפורים, כולל תפילות וקריאה בתורה. "כנגד מנהג זה יצאו גדולים רבים, הרא"ש וגדולי הדורות מחו בתוקף נגד אלה שהתפללו ביום זה תפילות וקראו קריאת התורה של יום הכיפורים, ואסרו זאת אפילו יש מניין לעצמם." לסיכום, כתב המחבר של העלון:"כי כבר בתקופתם (של האחרונים לפני מאות בשנים), לא ראו ולא שמעו על אדם הנוהג להתענות גם ביום שאחרי יום הכיפורים" מנשה אלישיב הוסיף: - ראו מקורות המאמר המקורי "וַיִּחַדְּ יִתְרוֹ – בן אדם עם רגשות" לפרשת השבוע - פרשת יתרו אברהם גוטליב בדף השבועי בהוצאת אוניברסיטת בר אילן עסק בשמחה שחש יתרו, כאשר שמע על יציאת מצרים. מקובל עלינו מדרש האגדה כדברי שמואל במסכת סנהדרין: נעשה בשרו חידודין חידודין (=קמטין קמטין, כפי שמבאר רש"י בגמרא) מיצר (=מצטער מאוד) על אבוד (=מפלת) מצרים, היינו דְּאָמְרֵי אִינְשֵׁי (= זה מה שאומרים אנשים) גִּיּוֹרָא עַד עֲשָׂרָה דָּרֵי (גֵר עד עשרה דורות) לֹא תְּבַזֵי אֲרַמָאה בְּאַפֵּיה (=לא תבזה גוי, נוכרי בפניו, כי עדיין יש לו רגש וסימפטיה לגויים כגוי לשעבר). המאמר עסק בהיבט הפסיכולוגי:"ייתכן שיתרו גם הצטער על מפלת מצרים בגלל עברו ואפילו על כורחו, אבל תגובת גופו כאן מביעה שמחה מתפרצת באימפולסיביות מתוך דחף, נתפעם לבו וצומרר גופו מהתרגשות עצומה ומתפרצת של חוויית השמחה אשר בקעה החוצה מעמקי לבו ורגשותיו למצפונו הנקי והטהור. שמחה רגעית ועמוקה מעֵין זו אבל אמיתית עשויה להתפתח לאושר המתמשך לאורך זמן. " ומסיים:"החשש ל"איבוד המסגרת" קיים בשמחה האוניברסלית הכללית שאינה קשורה לדת ולאמונה. תכליתה פוּרקן לנפש – צבירת אנרגיות: "מילוי מצברים" – הטענת הגוף בכוחות מחודשים. אבל לעתים בלי סוף כאשר "השמים הם הגבול", כלומר ללא גבול, שהרי הפורקן מוּפרז, מוגזם וחסר טעם, באה היהדות ומעניקה לשמחה ממד דתי של מצווה, שמהותה חוויה חיובית רגשית עמוקה, מוגדרת ומתוחמת. כך הרגיש גם יתרו. הוא מתרגש וגופו רועד מתוך שמחה הנובעת מיראת ה', אבל הוא "מחזיק את עצמו" ולא "נסחף" אלא מיישם את הכרת הטוב. הוא מוקיר בקול את הקב"ה ומקריב לפניו קרבן לאות הוקרה והערכה, תוצר של אנושיות ברוּכה מצד בן אדם עם רגשות! =קדומים: הצמחיה= פרחים בקדומים - שבט תשע"ד File:Kdumim - flowers - january 2014 003.jpg|"כְּשׁוֹשַׁנָּה בֵּין הַחוֹחִים, כֵּן רַעְיָתִי בֵּין הַבָּנוֹת" (שיר השירים, ב',ב') File:Kdumim - flowers - january 2014 013.jpg|רקפת - "מתחת לסלע צומחת לפלא, רקפת נחמדת מאוד,ושמש מזהרת נושקת, עוטרת,עוטרת לה כתר ורוד! File:Kdumim - flowers - january 2014 015.jpg| (כנ"ל) File:Kdumim - flowers - january 2014 002.jpg|רקפת מתורבת File:Kdumim - flowers - january 2014 005.jpg|נרקיס מתורבת File:Kdumim - flowers - january 2014 006.jpg| דוכן הפרחים בקדומים File:Kdumim - flowers - january 2014 007.jpg| ציפור גן עדן File:Kdumim - flowers - january 2014 009.jpg| כְּתֵמָה עֲבַת-שָׁרָשִׁים File:Kdumim - flowers - january 2014 010.jpg| אלוי עצי - צמח מרפא (אין פרטים בויקיפדיה העברית) File:Kdumim - flowers - january 2014 011.jpg| אלוי עצי - צמח מרפא - כנ"ל File:Kdumim - flowers - january 2014 012.jpg| דק פרי - אורנג ג'ובילי Tecoma Orange Jubilee - אין ערך בויקיפדיה File:Kdumim - flowers - january 2014 016.jpg| רוזמרין רפואי File:Kdumim - flowers - january 2014 017.jpg| ורד לבן שנת פריחה ו"תן טל ומטר על פני האדמה" בטרם פריחה - תשע"ד File:Prunus dulcis kdumim israel 1.jpg|השקדיה פורחת בקדומים - שנה שעברה - תשע"ג File:Prunus dulcis kdumim israel 2.jpg|השקדיה פורחת בקדומים - שנה שעברה - תשע"ג File:Small poaceae.jpg|פינת פרחי בר - היום צצים כאן רק נבטי דגניים - עוד שבועות אחדים יהיה כאן מרבד פרחים - תשע"ד File:Small poaceae 2.jpg| פינת פרחי בר - היום צצים כאן רק נבטי דגניים - עוד שבועות אחדים יהיה כאן מרבד פרחים - תשע"ד File:Small poaceae 03.jpg|פינת פרחי בר - היום צצים כאן רק נבטי דגניים - עוד שבועות אחדים יהיה כאן מרבד פרחים - תשע"ד =תמונות מהאלבום= "כי האדם הוא עץ השדה" - עצים במתחם התחנה - תחנת הרכבת יפו לט"ו בשבט File:HaTachana 010.jpg| File:HaTachana 015.jpg| File:HaTachana 014.jpg| File:HaTachana 013.jpg| File:HaTachana 011.jpg| File:HaTachana 012.jpg| File:HaTachana 016.jpg| File:HaTachana 017.jpg| קלמנטינות בפרדס במושב נחלים - שבט תשע"ד File:Clementine nechalim 2014 A 01.jpg|קלמטינות בפרדס במושב נחלים - ינואר 2014 File:Clementine nechalim 2014 A 02.jpg|קלמטינות בפרדס במושב נחלים - ינואר 2014 File:Clementine nechalim 2014 A 03.jpg|קלמטינות בפרדס במושב נחלים - ינואר 2014 File:Clementine nechalim 2014 A 04.jpg|קלמטינות בפרדס במושב נחלים - ינואר 2014 מוזיאון הרכבת בחיפה: מצבת הזכרון קובץ:Valley train haifa statue.JPG|מיקום מקורי - 2006 - בפאתי הרחוב הראשי קובץ:Jezreel Valley railway monument 1.JPG| מבט מקרוב קובץ:Jezreel Valley railway monument 2.JPG| מבט מקדימה קובץ:Jezreel Valley railway monument 3.JPG| מבט מהצד קובץ:Jezreel Valley railway monument 4.JPG| מבט מהעורף יצירה לדוגמא - חבל שלא יהיו כאלה יותר יצר: משתמש:ליז'אנסק - משתמש חסום ? מרכז|650px|מפת מסילות ארץ ישראל, 1924 מפה בשפה הגרמנית של רשת מסילות הרכבת בפלשתינה-ארץ ישראל בסוף הרבע הראשון של המאה ה-20 - בצד המפה ישנו פירוט אורכי המסילות השונות לפי סוגיהן, שסכומם מגיע לכדי 1,100 ק"מ (שנת 1924) =עדכוני זוטא= אתר טיולי העץ * מפת הטיולים בעקבות העצים - כולל היום 72 עצים פקיד היערות בחר ב-72 עצים מצפון הארץ ועד לדרומה, עצים מיוחדים בנופם ובעלי סיפורים היסטוריים, אישיים וותיקים הראויים לביקור ולשימור. בתוך המפה תוכלו למצוא את תעודת הזהות של כל עץ, המשפחה אליה הוא משתייך, מקום הנטיעה, גילו, ממדיו ודרך ההגעה אליו. מתוך העצים שנבחרו למפת הטיולים, פיקוס השקמה באום חאלד בנתניה - אחד העצים הוותיקים ביותר בישראל, שגילו על פי ההערכות הינו לפחות כ-600 שנה, ויש המעריכים את גילו ב- 1,200 שנה. העץ נבחר כיוון שצויר על ידי וילסון במסעותיו בארץ במאה ה- 18. הצבא של נפוליאון חנה בצלו במסעותיו בשנת 1799, משה ויהודית מונטפיורי נחו בצלו בסיורם במושבות בשנת 1839 והגברת אום חאלד ישבה תחת העץ כשופטת. גובהו כ- 10 מטרים, קוטר צמרתו כ-25 מטרים והיקף הגזע שלו כ-8 מטרים.(ציטוט מהאתר) פיקוס השקמה בנתניה File:Natanjap010.jpg File:Painting(1873) of the old Sycamore tree in Netanya.jpg| תבנית על בסיס ציור משנת 1873 File:PikiWiki Israel 3040 old sycamore tree in netanya.jpg עוד עץ מהרשימה: אדנסוניה מאוצבעת מעין גדי 500bx|thumb|באובב אדסוניה מאוצבעת בעין גדי |שמאל בָּאוֹבַּבּ או אדנסוניה מאוצבעת (שם מדעי: Adansonia digitata) הוא עץ מסדרת החלמיתאים. מקורו בסוואנות של אפריקה, והוא גדל באזורי סוואנה יבשים. הבאובב נחשב לאחד מסוגי העצים הגדולים בעולם. גובהו יכול להגיע עד ל-25 מטרים (כגובה בניין בן 10 קומות), ורוחב גזעו עד ל-10 מטרים. גזעו הרחב משמש לאגירת מים במהלך עונות הגשם, בהם משתמשים במהלך עונות היובש. פרחי הבאובב לבנים וגדולים (30-20 ס"מ), בעלי ריח מתקתק, נפתחים בלילה ומתים עד הזריחה. אחרי שהפרחים גדלים, הם מניבים פירות הדומים במראם למלפפונים. הפירות הם מאכל אהוב על קופים, ולכן זכה העץ לכינוי "עץ לחם הקופים" חשבתי זה בטעות טיוטה של כתב אישום משנת 2004 חלקת הקבר של משפחת שרון מעל לאתר היסטורי ממלחמת העולם הראשונה המפות הטופוגרפיות של מרכז מיפוי ישראל, עליהן שורטט מסלול הרכבת משנת 1916-1917 (להלן), מראות כי המסלול החל מתחנת נחל שורק (שמה הנוכחי) והסתיים בשתי נקודות: בית חנון ובהוג' - משכן העורף של הצבא התורכי - היום לרגלי גבעת הכלניות - אחוזת הקבר של משפחת שרון * המסילה העות'מאנית מנחל שורק למבואות עזה 1916-1917 "תכנון צינור להולכת דם" - אגדה אורבנית מצאתי בפורום תפוז מפי יוסי רגב את הסיפור הבא (נדמה לי שקטע קצר כזה מותר לצטט במסגרת "שימוש הוגן" ( * המקור והמשך הסיפור 100 שנה למלחמת העולם הראשונה אנשיל פיפר כתב בעיתון הארץ ביום 10 בינואר 2014 על חזית חדשה במלחמת העולם הראשונה (נדמה לי כי במסגרת "שימוש הוגן מותר לצטט משפטים בודדים - אם לא, אנא העירו לי) כזית באיחוד האירופי. דעות ההיסטוריונים הבריטים חלוקות בשאלה האם המלחמה היתה מאבק למען חופש ונגד שאיפות ההתפשטות של גרמניה הק נדמה לי כי הערך המערכה על סיני וארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה והנילווים אליו, שהיה לי הזכות לקחת חלק בכתיבתם, תומך באחת הגירסאות. Daniel Ventura - שיחה 10:56, 10 בינואר 2014 (IST) =ערכים מוכנים להעברה למרחב הערכים= חסר רק מי שיעשה זאת - אם התוכן מוכר לך ונראה לך מתאים לויקיפדיה העברית , אנא אעבר את הערך המסילה העות'מאנית מנחל שורק למבואות עזה 1917 - 1916 המסילה העות'מאנית מ"תחנת הצומת" (תחנת הרכבת בנחל שורק) לגזרת עזה והשלוחה לכפר הערבי הוג ' נסללה במטרה לסייע לצבא העות'מאני בקרבות על עזה. המסילה פעלה זמן קצר עד לנפילת עזה בידי חיל המשלוח הבריטי במחצית הראשונה של שנת 1917. המסלול 'תחנת הצומת - היום תחנת הרכבת נחל שורק היתה תחנת רכבת מרכזית במחצית השנייה של מלחמת העולם הראשונה. ממנו יצא מסילת הברזל לבאר-שבע וממנה נמשכה מסילה לעוג'ה אל חפיר - היום ניצנה והיה לה המשך אחד שהושלם לקוסיימה ושלוחה נוספת שלא יצא לפועל לצפון סיני, עד Maydaba. page 199 "meissner pasha and the construction of railways"- במפה זו הופיע גם מסילת הברזל הנדונה על מעמדה של התחנה ניתן ללמוד משפע צילומי אויר של הטייסת הבווארית Bayerisches Hauptstaatsarchiv: Bildsammlung Palästina בתמונות מוגדלות, כמו של הכפר הערבי Sawaeif el-Rabije ניתן לצפות בסוללה של מסילת הברזל לקראת קרב עזה הראשון הוחלט לסלול מסילת ברזל מ"תחנת הצומת" עד "שערי עזה". מסלול המסילה עבר במסלול המקביל לכביש 3 הנוכחי, ממחלף שורק עד לצומת הודיה ומשם באלכסון עד דרומית לקיבוץ יד מרדכי. בחלק מהדרך מצויים שרידים עד היום: * גשר מצפון לקריית מלאכי. הגשר עדיין תקין ונצפה עליו רכב כבד. * קטע מסילה ליד מושב משואות יצחק (היום חלק מגן ציבורי) בקרבת תחנת הרכבת ליד הכפר הערבי סוויאפיר. מסילת הברזל הגיע עד לתחנת הרכבת בדיר סניד: ממנה הגיע שלוחה דרומה עד בית חנון. שלוחה אחרת באורך 12 ק"מ נמשכה מזרחה לכפר הערבי הוג'. המסילה עברה בגשר מעל נחל שקמה, שרידי פסי רכבת נמצאו ליד קיבוץ אור הנר וכן הכביש הנוכחי לניר-עם מצוי בחציבה ברכס הכורכר שבוצע למעבר המסילה. שיטת העבודה אפרים דינארד בספרו "מלחמת תורגמה בארץישראל" תיאר את שיטת הבנייה של מסילות הברזל באותם הימים - התיאור הוא על השתתפות בנות רמלה בבנית מסילת הברזל דרומה. לקריאה נוספת *אבי ששון "המסילה העות'מאנית מתחנת הצומת לגזרת עזה ושלוחת הוג ", בתוך אבי ששון (עורך) שדרות – נופ-אדם במרחב, ירושלים: הוצאת מקום הערות שוליים =נופי מולדת - מראות, סיורים ומידע= באר טוביה - שבט תשע"ד File:Be'er Tuvia 4.jpg|חורשת פיקוסים במרכז המושב File:Be'er Tuvia A.jpg|בית הכנסת של מושב באר טוביה File:Be'er Tuvia 11.jpg|פנים בית הכנסת File:Be'er Tuvia 3.jpg|מגדל המים - אתר מורשת ישראל File:Be'er Tuvia 15.jpg|חורשת עצח זית בכניסה למושב File:Be'er Tuvia 13.jpg|רפת ורק רפת - מקור הפרנסה הראשוני - ראו בערך File:Be'er Tuvia 5.jpg|רפת שהיא מוקד ייצור חשמל File:Beer tuvia 5.jpg|אתר מפקדה במלחמת העצמאות File:Beer tuvia 10.jpg|מבט לקריית מלאכי - בשולי המושב ביקור ראשון בתל שכם מאז הסכמי אוסלו במוצאי ט"ו בשבט , נכנסה קבוצה של כ300 ישראלים בליווי הצבא לתל שכם, לביקור ראשון מאז פרוץ הסכמי אוסלו. התרגשות רבה נרשמה בקרב כל משתתפי ומארגני הביקור הנדיר באתר היהודי החשוב בשומרון .לפניכם קולות מהביקור * המקור:אתר לדרך File:SHCHEM 2014-1-16 (160) (Small).jpg|תל שכם - בלילה - נקוה כי בעתיד נבקר גם לאור יום File:SHCHEM 2014-1-16 (152) (Small).jpg| ה"אבן אשר בשכם" File:SHCHEM 2014-1-16 (6) (Small).jpg| שכם בלילה - מתצפית הר כביר - אלון מורה File:SHCHEM 2014-1-16 (110) (Small).jpg|קבר יוסף בלילה File:SHCHEM 2014-1-16 (87) (Small).jpg|לילה בסימטאות שכם עוד תמונות כאן באתר התמונות של Zev Rothkoff מה קרה לאוירה הפסטורלית של עמק שילה Shilo.jpg|שילה - אפריל 2007 File:Bloc shilo from mount kida.JPG|2008 - מבט מקידה Shiloh valley 7.jpg| עמק שילה 2008 * אזור האירוע בגוגול ארף - החץ על הישוב [[אש קודש] - יעד הטיול 4 ק"מ מערב: שכונת גבעת יובל בעלי - הערבים הגיעו מהכפר קסרה - 2 ק"מ צפונית מאש קודש] ] טיול קבוצת "עמיתים לטיול" אל ראס חרובה (שמורת חרובה) וגלגל המקראית ראס חרובה מצויה 400 מטר מעל בקעת הירדן, 200 מטר מעל פני הים וממנה תצפית לבקעת הירדן ומוצא נחל יבוק בעבר הירדן. ביקור בשמורה יעשה רק בתיאום עם הצבא - חלקו "שטח אש" File:CHARUBA 2014-1-3 (24) (Large).jpg|מבט על "גלגל " המקראית File:CHARUBA 2014-1-3 (25) (Large).jpg|תצפית על בקעת הירדן File:CHARUBA 2014-1-3 (26) (Large).jpg|תצפית על בקעת הירדן מראס חרובה תמונות נוספות באתר הצלם : http://zevrothkoff.com/ במדור: טיולים על שמורת חרובה (עד שיהיה ערך בויקיפדיה העברית) ראו כאן טבע ונופים בישראל תמונות מבקעת הירדן - 1990 File:Fossil algae from south Jordan Valley Israel 1.jpg| מאובנים - הוכחה לקיום ימה בבקעת הירדן File:Fossil algae from south Jordan Valley Israel 2.jpg| מאובן נוסף File:Allenby Brodge from the hills.jpg| מבט על גשר אלנבי - בגבעות שרידי גפרית (גושים בצבע צהוב מקסים) File:Laison Formation at south Jordan valley 2.jpg|תצורת הלשון בדרום בקעת הירדן קובץ:Laison Formation at south Jordan valley.jpg| תצורת הלשון ולמעלה קוגלומרט - בדרום בקעת הירדן חודש שבט הגיע - עוד מעט תפרח השקדיה תמונות ממטעי השקדים בקעת ערד - גד"ש הרי חברון - צולמו בזמן הפריחה שנת תשנ''ד ' Prunus dulcis Arad valley Israel 09.jpg Prunus dulcis Arad valley Israel 02.jpg Prunus dulcis Arad valley Israel 08.jpg Prunus dulcis Arad valley Israel 07.jpg Prunus dulcis Arad valley Israel 06.jpg Prunus dulcis Arad valley Israel 01.jpg =כנסים בידיעת הארץ= כנס הרכבות בדרום ארץ ישראל בתקופת המנדט הבריטי 'כנס הרכבות בדרום ארץ ישראל בתקופת המנדט הבריטי, ביוזמת העמותה למורשת מלחמת העולם הראשונה וחסות : המועצה לשימור אתרי מורשת ורכבת ישראל, ייתקיים ביום חמישי כ"ט בשבט תשע"ד, 30 בינואר 2014 בקיבוץ יד-מרדכי. אפשר להגיע לכנס, ולחזור, דרך תחנת הרכבת החדשה בשדרות. ממנה תהיה הסעה הלוך וחזור. לתוכנית הכנס ופרטים על ההרשמה הרכבת המנדטורית File:PikiWiki Israel 4530 Herbert Samuel at the train station in Lod.jpg| חנוכת תחנת הרכבת בלוד, בנוכחות הנציב העליון הראשון, הרברט סמואל - 5 באוקטובר 1920 - צומת הרכבות הגדולה של ארץ ישראל: למצרים, לסוריה ושנתיים גם ללבנון וטורקיה מקור התמונה: אוסף מטסון קובץ:Ramleh Station circa 1930.jpeg|תחנת הרכבת רמלה - 1930 קובץ:Vadi tzrar sorek rail station efi elian free.JPG| תחנת הרכבת בנחל שורק - המסילה מיפו לירושלים - צילם : אפי אליאן קובץ:Rakavet rechovot.jpg|תחנת הרכבת ברחובות, 1935, - מרכז ייצוא פרי ההדר (יצוא מספר 1 בתקופת המנדט) - בשנת 1943 הגיעו אליה ילדי טהרן, לאחר מסע באוקיאנוס ההודי, הממוקש על-ידי הגרמנים - כאן התקבלו לראשונה בארץ ישראל קובץ:Egyptian_labour_corps_monument___graves-10455.jpg| תחנת הרכבת בדיר-סניד - מצבה לזכר הפועלים המצריים שסללו את המסילה - צילם:Uri ZACKHEM קובץ:Train_station_El_ARISH.jpg|תחנת הרכבת באל-עריש - בדרך למצרים - צולם בשנת 1970 קובץ:Kantara_-_Tel_Aviv_Palestine_Railways_Ticket.jpg|כרטיס נסיעה של הרכבת המנדטורית בין קנטרה לתל אביב, 1941 File:Israel Railway Museum, Palestine Railways saloon coach No. 98 IMG 6160.JPG|קרון המלכותי ברכבת - נוצר בשנת 1922 בבלגיה - מוצג במוזיאון הרכבת בחיפה חידושים בחקר ירושלים - מרכז רנרט - הכנס השנתי ה-19 חידושים בחקר ירושלים - מרכז רנרט - הכנס השנתי ה-19 - יערך באוניברסיטת בר-אילן ביום חמישי, כ"ג בטבת תשע"ד, 26 בדצמבר 2013. * הקש לעיון בתוכנית - המקור:המחלקה ללימודי ארץ ישראל וארכיאולוגיה באוניברסיטת בר-אילן מבחר הרצאות * אברהם פאוסט - תהליך גידולה הטריטוריאלי והדמוגרפי של ירושלים בתקופת הברזל: מתי, כמה ולמה? * שון-זליג אסטר - מדוע לא כבש סנחרייב את ירושלים - מבט השוואתי לנוהג האשורי. קובץ:עיר_דוד_ביחס_לעיר_העתיקה.jpg|עיר דוד ביחס לעיר העתיקה קובץ:HaMigdal_HaIsraeli.jpg|מגדל המתוארך לשלהי ימי בית ראשון, וזאת על סמך סגנון בנייתו ומיקומו. שימש כחלק ממגדל שער בימי הבית הראשון, במרחק של של שרידי של "החומה הרחבה" - קו ביצור מאסיבי, שנבנה על ידי חזקיהו המלך, כחלק מההכנות לקראת מצור סנחריב מלך אשור בשנת 701 לפנה"ס. האירוע מתואר בפרוטרוט בספר דברי הימים ב', פרק ל"ב: "וַיַּרְא יְחִזְקִיָּהוּ כִּי בָא סַנְחֵרִיב וּפָנָיו לַמִּלְחָמָה עַל יְרוּשָׁלִָם... וַיִּתְחַזַּק וַיִּבֶן אֶת כָּל הַחוֹמָה הַפְּרוּצָה וַיַּעַל עַל הַמִּגְדָּלוֹת וְלַחוּצָה הַחוֹמָה אַחֶרֶת.". קובץ:Dome_of_the_rock_1903.jpg|צילום משנת 1903 - המקום המשוער של ה"סורג" (שלפי השערה נותרו בו עקבות) החומה הנמוכה בין שורת העצים לבין כיפת הסלע על מספר שערי העזרה והשערים שבסורג - מצב הידע והצעה חדשה צפה והאזן להרצאה מאת: פרופ' יוסף פטריק, האוניברסיטה העברית בהרצאה הוצגו מפות המציגות את העזרה והסורג בספרות הפרשנית ובמחקר המודרני. לפיהן קיימות שתי גירסאות על ממספר השערים בעזרה: * שבעה, לפי משנה מידות א':ד-ה, משנת ר'אליעזר בן יעקב ובהתאם לשש מפות שפורסמו * שלושה עשר, לדברי אבא יוסי בן חנן בסיפא של משנה מידות ב:ו'.ובהתאם לחמש מפות שפורסמו. נקודת המוצא היא שמקורות אלה משקפים עזרה שהתקיימה ופולחן שהתנהל בו. * ההרצאה כולה הובאה בספר הכנס: אייל ברוך ואברהם פאוסט (עורכים), "חידושים בחקר ירושלים" - הקובץ התשעה-עשר מרכז אינגבורג רנרט ללימודי ירושלים, אוניברסיטת ב ר-אלן , רמת גן, תשע"ד . ראו גם ערך מורחב:ה"סורג" =יהדות איטליה= בית הכנסת העתיק באוסטיה - בעקבות ביקור ביוני 2012 התוכן הועתק לערך אוסטיה (בית כנסת) הקש וצפה בסרטון על סיור באתר ביוני 2012 בית הכנסת באוסטיה נחשב לבית הכנסת העתיק ביותר באיטליה: כנראה הוקם במאה השנייה (יש כתובת הקדשה לקיסרים הרומאיים) והנוכחי הוא שיפוץ מהמאה הרביעית. שרידיו נמצאו מחוץ לאוסטיה העתיקה - ביציאה מ"שער הים" (Porta Marina) קרוב לים ולשפך נהר הטיבר . אפשר להגיע לאתר בהליכה ברגל, יותר מק"מ, לכל כיוון. נמצא בו עמוד עם חריטות של מנורה, לולב , אתרוג ושופר. לבית הכנסת ארבע מרחבים: כניסה, אולם כולל במה וארון קודש, מטבח וחדר אוכל ועוד. האתר נחפר כבר 12 שנה על-ידי משלחת מטקסס ארה"ב. בסרטון לעיל הובא הסבר על האתר מפי ראש המשלחת: The University of Texas at Austin Ostia Antica Synagogue the floor.jpg|רצפת בית הכנסת - ראו את הסמל Ostia Antica Synagogue the BAMA.jpg|ה"במה" בירכתי בית הכנסת Ostia Antica Synagogue Menora.jpg|המנורה וסמלים נוספים בחזית בית הכנסת - לכיוון מערב (מכאן ההנחה שהוקם לפני חורבן הבית - לאחריו: בית הכנסת נבנה לכיוון ירושלים * תמונות נוספות מהגן הארכיאולוגי של אוסטיה העתיקה Area Archeologica di Ostia Antica - ראו כאן =תמונות היום= File:Vaade Suure Munamäe vaatetornist 2013 02.jpg|View from observation tower on Suur Munamägi in February 2013 File:Joshua Tree Park approaching thunderstorm 02 2013.jpg|Joshua Tree National Park with approaching thunderstorm front קובץ:Forum romanum 6k (5760x2097).jpg| Forum Romanum in Rome, Italy. HDR panoramic view out of 9 pictures (3 exposures at 3 different angles). Picture taken from the Capitoline Museums. קובץ:Lago_Nam_Van,_Macao,_2013-08-08,_DD_04.jpg|Lake Nam Van, Macau קובץ:Vista de Garachico, Tenerife, España, 2012-12-13, DD 05.jpg| Vista_de_Garachico,_Tenerife,_España File:Kolomenskoe in white - Dec12 - 03 snow.jpg| Hoar frozen birch at the Moskva River in Kolomenskoe Park. Moscow, Russia. זה קור !!! File:Skyline de Chicago desde el centro, Illinois, Estados Unidos, 2012-10-20, DD 06.jpg |Skyline de Chicago desde el centro, Illinois, Estados Unidos, 2012-10-20, File:Centro de Ciencia, Macao, 2013-08-08, DD 09.jpg File:Ajaccio phare citadelle.jpg|מגדל אור בדרום האי קורסיקה - נראה למרחק 30 ק"מ File:Death Valley exit SR190 view Panamint Butt flash flood 2013.jpg| "עמק המוות" בארצות הברית - View on Panamint Butt Panamint Valley from SR190 (at the end of Death Valley) with flash floods and reflections in the water. File:Pont du Tivoli, Sète, Hérault 16.jpg|Tivoli Bridge (bascule bridge), in closed position, Sète, Hérault, France File:Panoramic Overview from Glacier Point over Yosemite Valley 2013 Alternative.jpg| High resolution panoramic overview over Yosemite Valley photographed vom Glacier Point =ערכים שמצאתי עניין בהם= הקש על התמונה ותגיע לערך Kdumim - flowers - january 2014 011.jpg|אלוי עצי (Aloe arborescens) צמח נוי ממשפחת השושניים, מוצאו מדרום אפריקה, פורח על השנה. נפוץ בגינות נוי בשל הפריחה האדומה.|link=אלוורה SHCHEM 2014-1-16 (152) (Small).jpg|ה"אבן" בשכם המקראית|link=שכם כריכת הספר.JPG|לדור אשר לא ידע - זכרון לחולדה קמפניינו - שואת יהדות איטליה|link=שואת יהודי איטליה Bloc shilo from mount kida.JPG|מבט לעמק שילה מקידה|link= עמק שילה Hydrangea orto botanico milano 01.JPG|Hydrangea macrophylla בגן הבוטאני של מילאנו|link=הגן הבוטאני של מילאנו חולדה חדש.jpg|חולדה קמפניינו|link=חולדה קמפניינו Hhula Panorama.jpg|יבוש ימת החולה - רעיון משנת 1897 !!!|link=ימת החולה Old site moshav Nechalim a galil 1.JPG|לוט זכרון למושב נחלים בגליל בקיבוץ הגושרים|link= נחלים Be'er Tuvia 4.jpg| חורשת פיקוסים במרכז המושב באר טוביה|link=באר טוביה קטגוריה:הויקיפדיה העברית